complicated love
by mezzalou
Summary: Amanda rollins is in love with a certain man and he is in love with her but how do the two get together
1. Chapter 1

Complicated love

Post forgiving Rollins

Amanda: so are you going to let me testify against Patton?

Barba: no

Amanda: why?

Barba: the defence are saying that you are using this court case to get back at Patton for what he did to you all those years ago.

Amanda: really

Barba: and now the judge has sided with them.

Amanda: what know?

Barba: the court case continues.

Amanda: and he continues to hurt women and abuse his power.

Barba: no he won't we will prove that he is a rapist.

Amanda: oh good well I'm going to go see ya tomorrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amanda's apartment

Amanda's pov

I sit alone in my messy apartment thinking about the court case, then I cast my mind to detective Taymor and how she would be feeling after her ordeal at the hands of deputy chief Patton, I take a sip of my ice cold beer and think of how the trial is going and then I think of how Barba is taking the case and how gentle he is towards me.

after thinking and realizing that our squad has the hottest and handsome ADA I am brought out of my thoughts when i hear a sharp knock on my door which disturbs Frannie, I thought to myself about ignoring the door because at the moment I could not be bothered talking to anyone but after a few minutes the person at my door does not give up and continues to knock.

In a huff I get up and walk over to the door and answer it and who do I find at my door at 10 o clock at night, but none other than our hottest Ada himself.

Amanda: Barba what are you doing here?

Barba: I came to see how you are.

Amanda: thank you but you didn't need to.

Barba: oh ok but for my own peace of mind would you mind letting me into your apartment.

Amanda: why?

Barba: Amanda you may think of me as the bad ADA and that i don't care sometimes and that all i care about is results but i don't

Amanda: great okay you can come in.

Barba: thank you.

Amanda: have a seat can I get you anything to drink.

Barba: no thank you why don't you come and sit next to me.

Amanda: nah I would rather sit facing you ok.

Barba: well we should not since this is a social call.

Amanda: really

Barba: yes look Amanda what happened with you and Patton could get bad for you and Patton.

Amanda: I know.

Barba: I also want you to know that if you want someone to talk to then you can come and talk to me.

Amanda: okay why are you saying this to me.

Barba: cos Amanda I care about you I have since the first day I met you.

Amanda: okay.

After hearing Barba confess his feelings towards her Amanda decided to move, she got up off her seat in the corner and went to sit beside Barba. Both Amanda and Barba turned to face each other.

Barba pov

I am sat in Amanda's apartment trying to tell her how I feel about her but I don't know if she feels the same way about me, maybe I should come out and tell her that her eyes sparkle when I look into them and that her smile is uplifting and also being in her presence makes me want to stick around so that I am close to her.

After looking at Amanda and watching her get up and walk to her kitchen to get a new drink of beer i decide to jot down all my feelings that I have about her and then i put the paper in my jacket pocket for keepsakes. after Amanda returns to sit next to me I instantly grab her hands and clasp them in between mine, I continue holding her hands but I slowly move my right hand to the side of her face and stroke her well pre portioned cheek bones with my hand .

Amanda's pov

I look at the bottle in my hand which did hold my icy cold beer in but know it is empty so I decide to get up and get a fresh one then i head back to the settee and sit next to Barba, when I walk over to the couch I notice he puts something into his pocket maybe a love letter something that he doesn't want me to see , putting my thoughts to the side I place my beer on the coffee table and then suddenly Barba takes my hands in his and holds them .

I can't help but think about him and how this strong willed man has got my hands sandwiched in between his , but then I see his right hand moving towards my face and I feel his smooth fingers touching my cheek and he strokes me gently . I can't help myself so i decide to move my face towards his but then I decide against it.

Barba pov

I look at Amanda and her movements, she move towards my face and then she moves away, i figure out what she was about to do so i decide to go in for the punch and do it instead of her, so i move my face to hers and place my lips on hers and when my lips press firmly against hers I feel the love radiating off her body, at first we don't do anything but then she pulls away.

she looks into my eyes and i look into hers and I see that she has feelings for me as me has feelings for her , but then she quickly throws herself at me and i feel her lips on mine but this time her lips are parted .

General Pov

Amanda and Barba are both kissing and know she has parted her lips, next they both quickly move and know Barba is thrusting his tongue inside Amanda's mouth , after a while they start removing clothes and then they both end up in Amanda's bedroom.

In the bedroom Barba has Amanda lay on her back while he is on top of her kissing her bare chest now. After a long session of kissing and licking Barba manages to get rid of his pants as well as Amanda's, but suddenly she is rooting for something but then she finds what she is looking for and gives it to Barba. He looks at her then understands and opens the condom wrapper and puts it on then all of a sudden he is inside her.

after getting on top of Amanda and burying himself inside her he starts moving causing moans and groans from the pair, after a few thrusts he decides to change position and then places her leg on his shoulder and gets into a kneeling position and continues to pound her until he reaches his climax but he doesn't stop he cuddles her and moves in her until she reaches her climax but then the climax together. But then they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda's apartment

Barba pov

I wake up from my amazing slumber when I discover that i am not at my apartment or that I was sleeping in someone else's bed, then I remembered where I was and whose flat i am in , I cast my mind back to last night and remembered everything I did with my female friend and then I look to the other side of the bed ad see my beautiful female friend asleep and I remember oh god i slept with one of the detectives from the unit i prosecute, know i a thinking what am I going to do.

But I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Amanda shouting my name

Amanda: Barba you're awake

Barba: err yeah look I have to go I will see you soon.

Amanda: look you don't have to go have coffee with me.

Barba: nah really last night should not have happened but unfortunately I enjoyed myself

Amanda: really so did I because I just realized that you're a nice and kind man and I am in love with you.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

svu squad room

Olivia arrived at the squad room at 8 am sharp she was a bit late because of Lucy being late to work, but when she arrived she was shocked to see that she was the only one their especially Amanda who is always the early bird but today she is late . After sitting down at her desk and looking at the paper work that needs completing she decided to do her work whilst no one is here.

after completing three files of paperwork all for three different cases she looks up and notices that the squad room is filling up with detectives and other officers she also notices Fin arrive then Carisi comes in followed by nick but no Amanda, Liv looks at her watch which reads 9.05 Am her detectives shift started at 9 am sharp but no Amanda.

Liv: where's Amanda.

Fin: err not seen her.

Liv: please can you call her.

Fin: i don't need to she just arrived.(looking at Amanda walking in late to work)

Amanda: sorry am late sergeant it won't happen again.

Liv: it better not okay. (Walking into her office)

Fin: you okay it's not like you to be late for work.

Amanda: oh I over slept.

Nick: really so what's his name.

Amanda: what

Nick: the guy you were with this morning.

Fin: what guy

Amanda: I was not with anybody

Nick: really then why have you got a love bite on your neck oh and your hair is a mess.

Fin: she could be trying out a new look.

Nick: what a bed hair look.

Fin: okay but that does not mean she has a guy.

Amanda: okay I was with a guy last night and this morning.

Fin: what's his name?

Liv: what's whose name?

Carisi: the guy Amanda took home last night.

Amanda: I didn't take him home he came to my flat.

Liv: really what did he want?

Amanda: to talk.

Liv: OK well let's not talk anymore because we have got a case of women claiming to have been raped in a toilet in a fast food place.

Amanda: oh well where is the victim now?

Liv: in their (pointing to the interview room).

Fin: who do you want to speak to her?

Liv: erm I and Nick will talk to her Carisi track down cctv footage of the surrounding area and Amanda and fin go to the fast food place and talk to the owner's about the attack.

All: OK

every one heads out to do their tasks that they were told to do by their commanding officer but Amanda was still stood at her desk in a daydream thinking about what she said to Barba this morning .a few minutes of standing there she was snapped out of her dream by someone tapping her on the shoulder luckily for her it was only her partner.

Fin: you ok Amanda you seem off today.

Amanda: yeah am fine come on let's go (walking out of the squad room and to their car. after they walked to the car they got in and Fin was about to start the car but stopped and looked at Amanda.

Fin: so what has this guy done to make you so sketchy?

Amanda: err nothing.

Fin: nothing Amanda you keeping pausing for minutes and missing out on conversations so it is getting to you.

Amanda: OK after I let the guy in last night we hit it off and then we did it.

Fin: did you want it?

Amanda: what yes.

Fin: so are you in love with the guy?

Amanda: yes

Fin: then what is the problem?

Amanda: I told him how I felt then he left my apartment and he has not spoken to me yet.

Fin: oh well I am happy for you.

Amanda: really.

Fin yeah but if he hurts you I will hurt him.

Amanda: thanks fin but you won't need to, now can we set off.

Fin: yes but before we do can you tell me his name.

Amanda: I can't due to professional reasons.

Amanda and fin arrived at the restaurant and took one look and thought to each other what a dump and the crime scene will not be in tack because the place is so run down that they would not get any evidence from the scene.

Fin: hi I am detective tutuola and this is my partner detective Rollins can we please speak to the person in charge please.

Manager: hi I am in charge I am the manager what can I do for you.

Amanda: a women came in here last night ad now she is reporting that she was raped in your toilet we would like to see if anyone see or heard anything last night.

Manager: erm there was no incident to my recollection.

Fin: really well maybe we can look at your camera footage then (pointing to the camera on the wall)

Manager: err ok I'll go and get you the tape (walks off but starts running)

Amanda: fin he's running.

Fin: you go after him I'll cut him off.

After the bar manager ran off through the restaurant and the kitchen and through the back exit Amanda was hot on his trail and she was chasing him fast, she ran fast but she lost him once he was out the backdoor but so she thought .

Next she knew he had punched her in the face and the force of the punch knocked her to the ground and once she was on the ground he kicked her in the rib. But then fin came up to her and helped her.

Fin: you ok.

Amanda: yeah

Fin: no you're not (handing her a tissue)

Amanda: look lets head back to the station and find out who this guy is.


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated love 3

Olivia and nick had finished talking to the victim about her ordeal, they spoke to her and they both determined that this girl was genuine from their point of view but now they had to get evidence to prove that a rape took place, but the victim is reluctant to have an exam done, Olivia gets up and leaves the room leaving nick to finish up with the victim.

She walks out into the squad room and bumps into fin and Rollins who was straddling behind holding a handkerchief to her nose.

Hey what happened to you inquires liv.

Oh we got into a chase with the manager of the restaurant and he fled and he snuck up on me and injured me says Amanda.

Ok well get checked out and a list of your injuries says Liv.

What asks Amanda in a shocked voice?

Well he assaulted a police officer if we can't get him on rape then we can at least get him on assault of a police officer says Liv.

Look he I don't want to press charges says Amanda.

Look ill speak to Barba and ask him his opinion says Olivia.

No please don't tell Barba about me being injured shouts Amanda trying to stop her sergeant from calling the ADA and the man she slept with last night.

Why asks Olivia.

Well if we go in guns blazing he will shut down and he may not be the rapist says Amanda.

True but let's just go and see Barba says Olivia.

Okay but can I go on my own please asks Amanda.

Yeah sure but why asks Liv.

Oh well you know Barba and how he can get and I would like to talk to him alone about something says Amanda.

Okay but make it quick says Liv.

Sure back in a bit says Amanda leaving the squad room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

District Attorney's office.

Rafael Barba is sat in his office doing the one thing everybody hates doing which is paperwork, whilst he is doing his paperwork he is thinking to himself about what happened last night and that it was a mistake, but then he snapped out of his thoughts when there is a knock on his office door, he looks up and sees that it is his last night's date detective Rollins.

Come in shouts Barba telling the person outside that they are clear to enter the office.

Hey err liv asked me to come and speak to you about a case we are working on says Amanda in a quiet but timid voice.

Ok well why Sergeant Benson not here with you says Barba.

Well I thought we needed to talk as well and I don't like people knowing about my private life say Amanda.

Ok well get to the point says Barba.

Ok well we have a young women claiming she was raped in a bathroom at a fast food restaurant, err liv and Amaro took her statement while me and fin went to the restaurant to speak to the staff about the incident says Amanda being cut off by Barba.

And is that where you got injured says Barba cutting Amanda off talking when he notices a black eye forming around Amanda's left eye.

Err yes how do you know asks Amanda giving Barba a confused look.

Well you have a black eye forming says Barba.

Oh right yes I was injured in a police chase says Amanda.

Is the person who injured you did he rape your victim too asks Barba curiously.

Err we don't know all got is the victim is less cooperative with us says Amanda.

Okay how Barba asks.

Err she gave us a statement that was to planned out, most victims can't remember stuff or anything about what happened this victim remembered everything like she rehearsed it says Amanda.

So you saying there is something fishy going on with this girl say Barba.

Yeah but we don't know why says Amanda.

Well maybe she is scared says Barba.

Well that speaks for 50 %of the population says Amanda having a dig at Barba.

What's that supposed to mean says Barba?

Well people don't like talking about what they are feeling and they are scared about telling the truth says Amanda.

Really so you are mixing your problems with the victims Says Barba.

Yes ok but I think she is hiding something says Amanda.

Ok well does the manager of the restaurant have any connections to the victim asks Barba.

Not that we could tell but he was hiding something says Amanda.

Ok well I'll get you a warrant for his arrest for assaulting a police officer says Barba.

No don't bother I am not pressing charges says Amanda.

What why he assaulted you when you tried to speak to him says Barba.

Look I don't want to ok it won't help our case if he gets arrested for assault and then it turns out that he wasn't involved in the rape or whatever this situation is argues Amanda.

Ok but if he is the one responsible for the rape then I want you to press charges says Barba sternly, walking around his desk so that he comes face to face with Amanda.

Why you want to get the idiot for injuring me says Amanda.

Yes because he hurt someone I care about a lot says Barba pouring out his feelings for her.

Oh right, but before Amanda can finish her sentence Barba stopped her by placing his lips on hers and touching them lightly, but then he pulls away and stops to think about what he just done.

err sorry it was my fault say Barba.

Instead of talking Amanda placed her lips on Barba's and this time they didn't pull apart, instead he deepened the kiss and moved her out the way of the door, once out of sight they continued kissing next Amanda reached for his zipper but was stopped by her phone bleeping.

Sorry I got to go so no warrant says Amanda.

yes see you says Barba.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Amanda returned to the precinct in no time, when she arrived back she headed straight to her desk so that she could get on with paperwork but before that she reached into her draw to retrieve a bottle from her desk, she emptied out two tablets onto her hand and put them in her mouth and downed them with a mouthful of water, after taking her painkillers she sits down and gets on with her other work until Olivia wonders over to her and talks to her.

Hey what did Barba say asks Olivia?

Err not much he wouldn't sign off on a warrant based purely on the victims words says Amanda.

Ok what about the assault on a police officer asks Olivia.

I told him not to say Amanda.

Why he hurt you and needs to be punished for it says Olivia leaning against Amanda's desk.

Yeah that's what Barba said as well says Amanda.

Good so why didn't he issue a warrant for the guy asks Olivia.

Because I asked him not to says Amanda.

Look liv is it okay if I go home know am feeling rather tired and in pain asks Amanda.

You sure you haven't got a hot date tonight says fin jokingly.

No I am just going home to sleep says Amanda.

Yeah go on go all of you see you all tomorrow says Olivia to the rest of the team.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amanda's apartment.

Amanda arrived home from work at six thirty pm, when she got home she took her dog for a walk then went and watched television for a bit until there was a knock on the door, she opened it to find the hot ADA from last night outside her door.

She let him in and next they both started kissing up against her door, then he deepened the kiss and started peppering kisses on her jaw and trailing from her jaw to her neck, he gave her neck a juicy bite, after all the kissing her clothes started coming off and so did his suit, until they were both down to just their underwear, once all their clothes were off Rafael led her into her bedroom and closed the door, in the bedroom lay Amanda on the bed with Rafael on top of her and inside of her, after fast and hard thrusting they both climaxed together and him releasing his seed deep within her.

Well that was great says Barba.

Really well does this mean that we are officially going out ask Amanda?

Yes if you want to say Barba.

Good but can we not tell people just yet you secrets says Amanda.

Sure anything for you darling says Barba kissing Amanda on the lips, but they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Who can this be at this time of night says Amanda slipping her robe on and walking out the bedroom towards the front door.

Amanda walks to the front door and opens it without looking through the peephole to see who it is, she opens it and is shocked to see fin stood at her door.

Hey fin what are you doing here asks Amanda acting surprised.

I just came to check on you and see how you are doing says Fin.

Oh am fine but you did catch me when I was asleep and I would like to get back to it says Amanda trying to get rid of fin as quickly as possible.

Why have you got someone here says Fin looking around noticing the men's clothes scattered on the living room floor.

No I have not says Amanda.

Really so why are their men's clothing on the floor unless you stole Barba's clothes or someone who dresses like him says Fin.

Ok fin can you keep quiet about what you seen here says Amanda.

Why are you seeing someone says fin.

Yes but your right about who it is says Amanda.

Who asks Fin.?

Hello detective says Barba appearing from the bedroom in a pair of pants.

Barba well isn't that a surprise says Fin.

Look can you not tell anyone about us please says Amanda begging fin to keep quiet.

Ok I will go and I promise I will not tell a sole about you two says fin.

Thanks bye says Amanda closing the door and heading to bed with Barba behind her.


	4. chapter 4

Complicated love 4

4 weeks later

Fin Tutuola is sat in his car stuck in the morning traffic, sat there in the traffic listening to the radio fins song is interrupted by the sound f his phone ringing he thought who could this be, he looked at the phone and was shocked to see who was calling him, it was Rafael Barba.

Phone conversation

 _Hello says fin_

 _Good morning detective I was wondering if you could come to my office now before work because I would like to talk to you says Barba._

 _Okay why can't you come to the precinct to speak to me asks Fin._

 _Because what I need to speak to you is private and I don't want people finding out says Barba._

 _Okay I'm on my way to the DA's office now says Fin._

 _Okay see ya soon bye says Barba putting the phone down._

District attorney's office.

Rafael Barba is sat in his office looking at an envelope that is addressed to his girlfriend of a month, he looks at it and thinks to himself that is he right by telling her partner that he is concerned but then he snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door, he looks up to see fin stood outside waiting to enter so he calls him in.

Come in shouts Barba from inside his office.

Hey so what is up and why am I here asks Fin.

Don't worry detective you're not in trouble I need your help says Barba.

Okay what is it about asks Fin.

See this letter it was delivered to Amanda last night when she opened it her facial expression changed, I knew something in it made her sad says Barba.

So what did you do I can tell you did something says Fin.

I opened it when she was not looking and I read it says Barba.

So what did it say asks Fin.

It was threatening her and demanding money says Barba.

And what did she say asks Fin.

I didn't ask her about it says Barba.

Ok look ill take this to liv and we will have a look into it ok says Fin.

Thank you detective and could you leave me out of it says Barba.

Yeah sure see ya councillor says Fin leaving the district attorney's office.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Good morning fin and what time do you call this asks Liv looking at her watch and then to fin expecting an answer.

Err liv can I have a word in private please says Fin speaking quietly so Amanda doesn't hear him talking.

Okay lets go into the office says Liv showing him into the room.

Look I know am late and I have a reason why says Fin.

Really and why asks liv curiously.

Well Amanda's boyfriend phoned me up when I was on my way in and asked to speak to me pronto says Fin.

Okay and why does he want to speak to you ask Liv?

Well I sort of met him a few weeks ago and I think he kind of likes me and trust me to divulge information about Amanda says Fin.

Why asks Liv.

He gave me something and asked me to look into them but Amanda doesn't know he gave them to me says Fin handing over the letter that she received.

What's this asks Liv.

It's a threatening letter and demanding money, it was sent to Amanda says Fin.

Ok why hasn't she reported it to me says Liv?

I don't know but I think we should talk to her says Fin.

Yeah good idea and also I think we should speak to her boyfriend says Liv.

No don't he doesn't want to be mentioned says Fin.

Why asks Liv

Because when she finds out she may dump him and he cares about her says Fin.

Well he has a funny way of showing it says Liv.

I know but she didn't tell anyone she just kept it quiet says Fin.

Okay well I will tell Barba he may need to know due to a connection to any cases she has worked on says Liv.

No don't say fin.

What know you don't want me to tell Barba why is there something you need to tell me asks Liv.

Okay but you didn't hear this from me and you have to keep quiet about your knowledge I only know because I interrupted them when they were being intimate says Fin trying not to embarrass himself.

What asks Liv trying to get the truth out of him?

Its Barba says Fin.

What's Barba asks Liv.

Amanda's boyfriend says Fin.

Wow so that's who told you and that's how he knows great says Liv sitting down trying to process the information she just been told.

Err sorry to interrupt but we just got a case of a murdered women in central park says Carisi.

Okay lets go says Liv.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Central park

Olivia and all the team except Amanda arrive to the scene on time, it doesn't take long for people to notice that Amanda is still missing and the other thing is that she hasn't rang up to say she is going to be late.

Hey where's your partner asks Liv talking to fin.

Maybe she got stuck in bed with her so called mystery man says Carisi.

Shut it Carisi shouts Liv.

Oh okay says Carisi in a defensive fashion.

So what have we got asks Liv.

White female mid-twenties, found on the footpath near the exit of central park and it looks like a possible robbery gone wrong says Nick.

Right fin Take motor mouth here and go and talk to the witnesses please says Liv talking to fin and Carisi.

Yeah sure liv not a problem says Fin taking Carisi with him to talk t the witness.

Okay I see Melinda has beaten us to it says Liv pointing towards the dead body and Melinda says Liv talking to nick, both of them walk over to Melinda who is hovering over the body collecting evidence.

Hey Melinda what have we got asks Liv.

Female mid to late twenties, blunt force trauma to the back of the head and raped, fluids present so I can tell she was raped says Melinda.

Okay estimated Time of death asks Liv.

Err between 10 last night and 1 this morning says Melinda.

Ok so do you know how she died asks Liv.

There is a bloody rock over there consistent with her injuries says Melinda.

Okay thanks Melinda is there anything else we should know before we head back to the precinct asks Liv.

Yeah she has some skin trace under her finger nails says Melinda.

Wait so she got a bit of her attacker says Liv.

Yep says Melinda.

Good get the results to us fast asks Liv.

Ill text you when they are in says Melinda shouting to liv who is heading away from the seen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu precinct

Fin arrives at the squad room with carisi in tow; he walks in and walks straight to his desk while carisi does the same, they crack on with their case when out of the blue carisi stops work and walks over to fin's desk and sits down and tells him about a similar case he has just read about on the police database, luckily this guy is alive and well.

So this case resembles our female victims attack asks Fin.

Yeah but this guy is alive, I got his address and pub address says Carisi.

Okay well tell the sergeant your finding then I will come with you says Fin pointing towards liv who has just entered the squad room.

Hey sergeant I have found a similar case on the police system but this guy is alive I thought we could talk to him just in case it is linked says Carisi.

Err yeah sure take fin with you, oh and have any of you heard from Amanda yet asks Liv.

Err no says nick and fin in unison.

Maybe we could find out who her boyfriend is and ask him says Carisi.

Good Idea I will go and see him you two go see this guy says Liv giving out the jobs to do.

What do you want me to do asks Nick

Err you know what come with me but don't say a word says Liv.

Why I thought you were going to speak to Amanda's boyfriend says Nick.

Yeah I am that's why you can't say a word says Liv.

Why ask Nick.

You'll see when we get their says Liv

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

District attorney's office

Olivia and nick arrive at the district attorney's office, but before they get out of the car Olivia's phone beeps alerting her that she has a message, she gets her phone and reads the message from Melinda saying the results are in and she needs to see them soon.

Who was that on the phone asks Nick.

Melinda she has something on the DNA results and wants to see us soon says Liv relaying Melinda's message.

Wait a minute why are we at the DA's office ask Nick curiously.

Amanda's boyfriend works here says Liv.

Really and there was me thinking she liked bad boys with guns or gambling addictions says Nick.

Look lets head in and find him says Liv.

Olivia leads nick straight to Barba's office, when they get there nick is shocked to see who he has been replaced for.

Morning councillor have you seen your girlfriend today asks Liv

No why asks Barba.

She hasn't turned up to work and we are worried says Liv.

Look I will ring her to see where she is says Barba picking up the phone and slams it back down on the cradle.

She not answering asks Liv.

No went straight to voice mail says Barba.

Well when the last time you spoke to her was asks Nick.

Two days ago we had a fight about her not being truthful says Barba.

Right look we have to go but please call me if she calls you back says Liv.

Okay and you will call me if you find her asks Barba.

Yeah sure bye says liv leaving the DA's office.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nate Davies pub

Fin and carisi walk into the pub and show their badges to the people drinking in there, they ask to speak to Nate who is actually behind the bar when they arrive and he introduces his self to them.

So what do the svu want to speak to me about asks Nate.

We are investigating the death of a young woman in central park we found out that her case is similar to your attack the other night says Fin being honest.

Oh right well I will try and be helpful but it is still fuzzy from the other night says Nate.

Ok but if you can tell us it may help us to find out that did this says Carisi.

Ok well I was walking home from my meeting, I was alone then I felt something go over my head, it knocked me to the ground, I looked up to see a guy and a women attacking me they shouted of random things I didn't understand, they also said stuff about some guy called Jeff not being here and I should watch my back with my friends, they also wanted money says Nate

Okay that was good oh what group meeting were you at so we can try and get some information off them says Fin.

It was a GA meeting says Nate

Okay thanks we will be in touch says fin leaving the pub.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Medical examiner office.

After leaving the DA's office Olivia took nick and they headed straight to the ME's office, they get there and see Melinda stood at the computer looking at the results.

Hey Melinda what is the emergency asks Liv.

Well I got the results on the DNA and then I got a whole load of mess with says Melinda.

Okay give me the good part first

Okay well she was raped and I got the DNA analysis back and I got a name I sent it to detective Carisi to run says Melinda.

Brilliant now the messy part asks Liv.

Okay the rock is definitely our murder weapon but there is another blood stain on it says Melinda.

So what are you saying that there was another victim injured out there asks Nick?

Yeah I am detective but moving on I also found skin under her nails now DNA tests prove that the other attacker is female says Melinda.

Right so we have a female attacker and a male attacker just like what that guy said about his attackers says Liv.

What guy asks Melinda?

Detective Carisi found another case similar to our victim here and funnily enough he is still alive and he told us that a man and a women attacked him says Liv.

Really well I could do better since the DNA of the skin under her fingernails didn't match our dead girl but they did match the blood on the rock says Melinda.

Wait so the other blood on the rock is from a female and she is related to our female attacker says Nick.

Yeah oh and there is one other problem with the blood on the rock says Melinda.

Don't tell me it was somehow planted there says Liv.

No further test show that the other female victim is pregnant says Melinda.

Oh great we know have a pregnant women missing and injured says Liv.

Well I sent all my findings to the squad room say Melinda.

Thanks Melinda we will head there now says Liv and Nick.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Svu squad room

Nick walks beside Olivia when they arrive at the precinct, they both head over to the boards and the desks, when they are all together they talk about the case and liv gets carisi to search this guy who the DNA belongs to.

Hey sergeant I just ran the name and I got his name and rap sheet says Carisi.

Well tell us all the information asks Liv.

Okay the guy is called Earl Tyley, never been arrested but it says here that he was questioned 2 years ago in connection with the shooting of a police officer, but they did get him on threatening that same officer, wait this is interesting the officer that was shot he threatened her because she shot his best mate who was called Jeff Parker says Carisi.

Oh god right fin get that case file out and go over it with a fine tooth comb and someone please call Amanda it is urgent says Liv.

Hey sergeant why is fin getting the file out it says that the case was a high profile case and no one can look at it unless the police officers who investigated it says so states carisi.

Thanks for pointing it out Carisi but I am aware and also the officer shooting case was a svu case says Liv.

Why asks Carisi.

Well the officer who was shot was Amanda, and the guy she shot was her sister's boyfriend, but her sister set her up for murder says Liv.

Olivia and the team were about to continue their conversation when Melinda walks into the squad room with a puzzled look.

Hey sorry to interrupt but I found a match to the DNA under the victims fingernail says Melinda.

Okay who is she asks Liv.

Here read it for your self says Melinda handing Carisi the pen drive with the files on it, carisi puts it on the computer and brings up the information.

So this is our female attacker well she doesn't look that bad asks Carisi.

Yeah but don't say that she is evil says Olivia.

Why she looks so sweet in that picture says Carisi.

Well looks can be deceiving says Nick.

What asks Carisi.

So the other victim out there missing can be known identified as Amanda says Olivia.

Yes I am

Wait why is Amanda missing all we know is this women attacked her sister and our victim, but it doesn't say she attacked Amanda says Carisi.

Well you just answered your own question there says Fin to Carisi.

Why ask Carisi.

Because the suspects name is Kim Rollins the only reason why we identified her is through her sister's DNA says Melinda.

So that's Amanda's sister says Carisi.

Yes finally he gets it says Fin sarcastically.

Look now we know that Amanda is pregnant we need to find her says Melinda.

Yeah I know says Liv.

Hey I know a guy who could help says Fin.

Who asks Liv?

Our first victim the male says Fin.

Okay and we will now issue a missing person report says Olivia.


End file.
